Temporary Nurse
by mr. ukki
Summary: Main character: Kakashi
1. Tsunade's Order

**Disclaimer: **I don't own naruto. If I did… nah… never mind.

A/N: Here's some light entertainment. (If ever you do find this entertaining.) Just trying to find out if I could write multi-chaptered stories. I know I lack descriptions. Could you please give tips on how I can improve? Thanks.

Hope you like this. If you don't, I wouldn't mind you telling me.

* * *

**Temporary Nurse**

Chapter 1

BAM!!! The two doors of the hospital's entrance opened.

"Where are they," asked Tsunade as she walked through quickly into Konohagakure's hospital entrance. She had been worried sick about the newly returned shinobi because they arrived from the S-class mission later than expected. She had almost thought they had reached their time.

"Ha-Hatake-san is in E-ER five. Shiranui-s-san is in ER two, Go-godaime-sama," answered the male medic who approached her when she arrived at the hospital.

"Kakashi's condition?"

"Erm… He… he –ah- err…" The nervous medic stuttered. 'Oh Kami, answer the Hokage's answer, idiot,' the medic told himself. The shinobi had broken bones and bleeding parts he didn't know where to start. "Erm… would you like me to start from his head or from the big toe of his left foot?"

Tsunade stopped her fast walk and put her hands on each side of her hips. She looked at the medic with her right eyebrow raised and shouted, "WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT!"

"Go-gomen, Tsunade-sama." He first cleared his throat before continuing. "He was carried by Genma because he was unconscious when they arrived…"

"Unconscious… Hm… so that's why they got him to come here." She began to walk toward Kakashi's room again. "What else?" she asked. "He's bleeding… severely. There are two stabs on his sides. Three of his ribs are broken, err…" The medic took several seconds before continuing. Tsunade lost her patience.

"Argh! Alright. I'll go see for myself," Tsunade said as she lengthened her strides. 'Kakashi what have you done to yourself this time,' she thought inwardly. "How about Genma," she asked again.

The medic tried his best to catch up with the fifth's fast walk. "His condition is better than Hatake-san's, Hokage-sama. Hatake-san got the stabs because he shielded Shiranui-san from the enemies' attacks," answered the nervous medic.

"Oookay. Go get my apprentice. Tell her to take care of Genma. I'll handle Kakashi."

"Hai."

* * *

Another BAM!!! Was heard when the Hokage's apprentice, who managed to somewhat 'inherit' her super strength, entered the two-door entrance of the hospital.

"Where is he," asked Sakura as she hurriedly entered the building.

"Shiranui-san is in Emergency numb--," the male medic, the one with Tsunade a while ago, was stopped in the middle of his answer by Sakura's raised right hand. Her left hand was rubbing her forehead the way a worried person would.

Sakura stopped walking and sighed. "No. I meant Kakashi-sensei. Wh-" She breathed in deeply then exhaled. "Where is Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hatake-san is in ER number five. S-Sakura-san!" Sakura started darting off toward the said room but was stopped by the male medic.

"Sakura-san, Tsunade's orders were for you to heal Shiranui-san. She said she'll handle Hatake-san."

"B-But…" She was breathing heavily now. "Argh! Alright!" Sakura then headed toward ER two. She passed by squealing nurses.

"EEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP!!!"

"Oh! I can't believe it!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!!!"

"Hihihihihihi… Oh Kami-sama, he was so hot!"

Sakura got irritated by their strangely unfitting moods. 'What the hell are they so happy about? Can't they see there are two injured shinobi here? Sheesh…' And so she approached them. "Girls, be quiet. Go back to your positions and help out whenever you can! Can't you see there are injured people here?!"

"Go-gomen," they all said and became quiet. Sakura then hurried to Genma's room. The young girls though didn't separate from each other just yet.

One of them whispered, "Two shinobi are injured and one of them is so hot!" They all smiled. Some giggled softly so nobody else would hear. "Sometimes I wish Hatake-san would get injured always," said one of them. "That way he'll always be here. Hihi," continued another nurse. "But that's bad," one of them countered. "Yeah, I know. But the only time he goes here is when he's injured," answered the other. "I wish I could ogle at him always." They all agreed while giggling at this last comment before they separated from each other.

* * *

After healing Genma, Sakura immediately ran towards Emergency Room number five, where Kakashi was. 'What happened to you, Kakashi-sensei,' she said to herself. She was worried she might lose him. At first she thought, 'Impossible! He's the Copy Nin!' But she was still scared. 'What ifs' still lingered in her head.

She tried to open the door but it was locked. "Darn it, Tsunade-shishou, I want to help heal him too," she whispered almost crying. But she knew better than to knock. Disturbing the medics inside would be fatal to the shinobi they were healing. So she stayed outside. She sat beside the pillar across the door. Slowly she began to fall asleep, the result of healing Genma's injuries.

After a few more hours, Tsunade appeared outside the room. 'He's lucky to be alive,' she thought to herself. She was about to go get a glass of water for her thirsty self when she saw the pink-haired medic. Sakura, hugging her knees and her head on her crossed arms, was still sleeping. "Shizune."

"Hai, Tsunade-sa — Oh!" Seeing Sakura made her lower her voice. "Isn't that Sakura?"

"Bring her to back to her apartment. She needs rest. I asked her to heal Genma."

"But you ordered me to check up on Genma."

"I'll do that. You bring Sakura back to her apartment."

"Hai."

* * *

Sakura woke up the following day. Events of yesterday were not much clear at first but her mind remembered everything she was and wasn't able to do after a few pats on her cheek with cold water. Questions about how she got to her apartment and who brought her there vanished when she remembered another injured ninja. "Kakashi!" she exclaimed. She then prepared to go to the hospital. The first thing she did was go to Kakashi's room to see his condition with her own eyes, not from the reports of others. She felt relieved when she saw him breathing but a little sad because he still wasn't awake.

"I'm so glad you're alright Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said while holding his right hand. I almost cried worrying about you."

Right after she said her second sentence, a familiar female voice behind her said, "Hn… He'll probably wake up tomorrow."

Surprised to know that someone was here, Sakura turned around and the sight of the owner of the voice confirmed her guess of who was behind her. "Tsunade-shishou! Go-Gomen. I didn't notice you."

"It's alright, Sakura," Tsunade said, smiling. "Had a difficult time healing Genma yesterday?"

"Hai. He had several deep cuts. That S-class mission almost got the two of them, shishou," she worriedly commented.

"Yeah. Been thinking about giving them a break, you know."

"That's a good idea, shishou."

"Hai, hai. But I have a problem. Genma I could easily give a break. But Kakashi. Tsk tsk… He's a stubborn one. He'd rant about him being alright already and ask for more missions." She made a deep sigh. Sakura giggled a little.

* * *

Sakura returned the next day with a basket of fruits she bought for Kakashi. When she neared room 341 she heard Tsunade shouting, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO BE CAREFUL AND TO NOT OVEREXERT YOURSELF?!" She opened the door and saw the male medic from the other day looking frightened and Tsunade looking at Kakashi and fuming with anger. "DON'T YOU KNOW HOW THICK YOUR FILE IN THIS HOSPITAL IS?!?!" 'Ah! The million-dollar cliché question,' Kakashi thought inwardly.

"Tsunade-shishou, what's wrong?" asked Sakura while walking closer to the three other people in the room.

"Argh… Don't interrupt, Sakura." "Go-gomen."

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan!" greeted Kakashi, smiling at the recipient of the greeting. Sakura smiled too but the smile ended quickly because of the shout that came from the oldest person in the room.

"KAKASHI, PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT I'M SAYING. LOOK AT ME!!!" And so Kakashi looked at her with that same bored expression.

"You are to stay in this hospital for three more days and you'll be given no mission for the whole week next week."

Kakashi's only visible widened. "Nani? Godaime Hokage-sama, what am I going to do here for three days?"

"Rest."

"Next week?"

"Rest."

"Nani?"

An eyebrow twitched. "Well if you listen to what I kept telling you before every mission, you could have another mission next week."

Kakashi sighed. "Alright. I promise I'll be careful next time, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said with another cute smile.

"Don't try to look cute! How many times have I heard that? Do you know?" Tsunade asked the male medic beside her. The medic first counted with his fingers, putting one after another on his other hand's palm. One…Two… Kakashi rolled his eyes. Sakura smiled. Tsunade kept looking at the counting medic. Three…Four… Then he drummed his four fingers on his other palm. "What?!?!" Kakashi uttered with his eyebrows almost meeting each other. After drumming a few times, he said while smiling, "Sorry, Hokage-sama. Hehe. I lost count!" Kakashi's eyes widened more and his eyebrows still tried their best to meet. Sakura giggled with one of her hands on her mouth.

"YOU SEE!" shouted Tsunade pointing at Kakashi.

"Why you little…!" Kakashi said while trying to stand up so he could strangle the other man. Tsunade stopped his movements. "Kakashi, I told you to rest."

"He's exaggerating, Hokage-sama. That can't be true," reasoned Kakashi.

"Yes, I know that! Stop moving!" Kakashi stopped. Tsunade looked at her feet then sighed again. "But admit it or not," she looked at Kakashi, "you've said it more than 20 TIMES!"

Kakashi said nothing to counter this. He only stared at the male medic, scaring the poor thing.

Tsunade almost laughed at the sight of Kakashi using his one eye to scare a medic when a knock on the door was heard. "Answer that, will you, Sakura," ordered Tsunade. Sakura placed the basket of fruits on a table on the left side of Kakashi's bed and headed for the door. "Hai? Oh. Shizune-san." Sakura turned to Tsunade's direction. "It's Shizune-san, Tsunade-shishou."

"Let her in."

Sakura opened the door wider to let the person in. Tsunade walked toward Shizune so they could talk in private. "Tsunade-sama, one of our nurses is not feeling well…"

That was all that Sakura got to hear because after closing the door, she went to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei. Feeling better?" she asked him as she sat on the chair next to the table.

"Hai, Sakura-chan. Being covered with bandages is better than bleeding."

She sighed. "You and your weird way of answering. Normal people say 'yes', you know?"

"You don't like my creativity?" he continued to tease.

She put her index finger on her chin to pretend that she was really having a hard time thinking of an answer. Kakashi just stared at her, feigning to be irritated. Then Sakura smiled. "Well I suppose I could say your answers are quite amusing."

Kakashi smiled at her response. Then said, "I'd rather stay in the forest though than in this hospital. I don't like hospitals."

"That is the most obvious thing in the world, Kakashi-sensei."

* * *

"And who is that nurse?" inquired Tsunade with her hands, again, on her hips. They were in one corner of Kakashi's room. Only the three of them: Shizune, Tsunade and the male medic (he followed Tsunade because he was scared of the bandaged Kakashi), could hear what they were talking about.

"The one assigned in room 219."

"What do you mean 'not feeling well'?"

"Fever, coughs, cold. Flu for short."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Where is the nurse now?"

"I let her go home. She can't take care of girl in her condition."

"Yes, yes," agreed Tsunade, nodding her head. "Besides, the girl might catch the disease. Who's taking care of her now?"

"I haven't assigned anyone yet. I figured you should know first."

Tsunade nodded again. "When is she coming back?"

"Probably next week."

"Alright! Go find a substitute! Someone has to--- " Tsunade stopped in mid sentence. An idea struck her. Then she smiled. Shizune got worried. 'When she smiles like that someone gets in trouble. I wonder what she's thinking.'

Tsunade looked at the floor while rubbing her jaw, still smiling. 'Yes. Good one, Tsunade. You are so smart,' she flattered herself.

"Shizune, go back to work. I'll take care of the substitute nurse."

"Na-nani? Y-you're sure about that?"

"Hai!" Tsunade answered, the same smile plastered on her face.

'That smile definitely means trouble. Not for me, I hope.' Shizune then responded with a, "You'll do that happily? You're not forced? Because I'll gladly handle it Hokage-sama."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ME, SHIZUNE?!"

"Go-gomen. Okay. I'll go now." Before leaving, she requested for the male medic with Tsunade to come help her carry some things. With the Hokage's permission, Shizune, together with the male medic, exited the room.

* * *

"For three days. What am I going to do?"

"Tsunade-shishou said you're supposed to rest, Kaka-sensei."

"Why do prefer to remove the last part of my name instead of the title?"

Sakura giggled at this. Then…

"Kakashi!" both their heads swung to where Tsunade was. "Hai, Hokage-sama?"

"I changed my mind," said the still smiling Hokage.

'Why did her mood suddenly change? Did Shizune bring good news?' thought Sakura.

'Her mood changed? Scary, thought the shinobi beside her.' "You changed your mind about what Tsunade-sama? Letting me stay?" Kakashi asked while smiling back.

"Iye." Tsunade was now rubbing her jaw again while smiling. "You will stay.

I changed my mind about not giving you a mission after you recover."

"Tsunade-sama! You are so kind. Arigatou gozaimasu," said a very relieved Kakashi.

Tsunade laughed. 'Why does her laugh make me shiver a little?'

Then, in her business tone voice, Tsunade said, "Hatake Kakashi."

"Hai."

"After three days you will return to your apartment. And then---"

"Arigatou, Tsunade-sama."

"Don't interrupt! After three days, you will be allowed to return to your apartment,"

she repeated. "On the fourth day, you are to come back here…"

"Nani? What fo----" Tsunade raised her hand to stop him from interrupting her while

giving orders. She continued, "wearing a male nurse's uniform…"

Kakashi's eye widened as wide as it could. "NANI??????"

"I SAID DON'T INTERRUPT ME!!!" Kakashi shut mouth.

The Hokage continued again, "On the fourth day, you are to come back here wearing

a male nurse's uniform and be the substitute nurse for three days." Tsunade stated these orders emphasizing the words: 'come back', 'wearing', 'nurse's uniform', and 'nurse', her smile widening more and more after each word. 'This will teach him.'

As Tsunade's smile widened, so did Kakashi's eye, with every emphasized word. "Hokage-sama, please. Change your mind again."

"No, Kakashi. My decision is final. Since your record here is so thick it's so obvious you like staying here."

"No!" Sakura smiled at Kakashi's behavior. She couldn't say anything. She was amused by what was happening before her.

"Don't 'No' me, Kakashi. I am Hokage and I just gave your mission for next week." The smile widened even more, if it still could.

'I knew that smile meant something.' "Please. I still need to rest."

"What. Ha! Don't say that! You always say you're alright. Don't kid with me, Kakashi," said the Hokage with sarcasm.

"Oh!"

"Well, I still have many things to attend to. Ja Ne." Tsunade started heading for the door.

"Hokage, sama!"

BAM!!! The door closed.

Sakura laughed after the fifth left.

"It's not funny," said an annoyed Kakashi with his head bowed and his eyes staring blankly at nothing in particular.

* * *

End of Chapter 1. I hope it's interesting enough to catch your attention.


	2. Where's Kakashi?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed and read this fic. Now, here's chapter 2. Enjoy! (I hope…)

* * *

**Temporary Nurse**

Chapter 2

Kakashi's eye slowly opened as it tried it's best to leave its sleeping state. Sunlight passing through the window of his room, though, gave it a hard time waking up. He closed his eye again and he raised his right hand to cover it. Because of the opaque hand on his forehead, he was finally able to open his eye with ease. 'What day is it?' he asked himself. Slowly, he used his left elbow to raise his body up to a sitting position. He slightly separated his middle and ring finger so he could search the room for a calendar. 'There it is. It's… uh…' He squinted his eye a bit to see clearly. His newly awakened condition made his eye a little blurry. 'Sunday.' His eye widened. 'I'm getting out of this place!'

The happiness he felt because today was the day he was checking-out of the hospital gave his eye the energy to stay wide open even without his left hand. He went to the nearby table, opened the drawer and got his clothes. (He asked Naruto the other day to get a clean set of clothes. He needed something clean to wear when Sunday came. His previous uniform was all bloody.)

He locked the door and gladly removed the hospital gown to wear his jounin uniform. 'Finally I'm out of that stupid dress,' he thought to himself. 'And also, finally I'm going to be out of this damn place!' He really hated the hospital. For the nth time, he thanked Icha Icha for always being there for him when he needed it the most. (Needing it the most equals staying in the hospital)

But he had this weird feeling. His happy meter today, his check-out day, is strangely more than a little low. Before, during his previous check-out days, from one to ten, his happy meter reached twelve! Now it's on…Six. 'Hm…Tsunade was right. I've been here too many times to appreciate checking-out of the hospital like I had before.' He wore his jounin vest, zipped it, and he was ready to go. 'Oh well. At least I'm out.' He then jumped out the window to head for his apartment.

* * *

Knock, knock, knock. "Hatake-san," called out a young female nurse who was holding something folded wrapped in paper. It was the nurse uniform Kakashi was supposed to wear the following day for his nursing duties. Tsunade asked her to give the uniform to Kakashi before allowing him to go home. "Hatake-san."

After calling out Kakashi's name many times, she turned the doorknob but was not able to open the door. It was locked. Kakashi forgot to unlock it after changing. The nurse ran back to report to Tsunade.

"Ho-hokage-sama, Hatake-san's not answering. Hi-his room is locked. Something bad might've happened," the nurse, one of Kakashi's admirers in the hospital, nervously said while panting.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, slightly irate. "No. It's more like something annoying happened. Oh. And add the word 'again'."

"Er… Something annoying happened… …again?"

"Yes. Now go. You are dismissed. Leave the uniform here."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The nurse left to return to her duties.

"Izumo."

The called ninja appeared in front of the Hokage's desk. "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Give this," Tsunade threw the paper-wrapped package for Izumo to catch. "to Hatake Kakashi."

"Hai."

"And don't head for his room in the hospital," added Tsunade. "He's ran off again."

"Alright," replied the smiling ninja.

* * *

When Kakashi reached his apartment, the first thing he did was bathe. 'Germs. Take off all hospital germs with their intolerable smell of antiseptic.' That was his first goal. He hummed cheerfully while stepping out of his shower and wrapping his towel around his waste. He continued to hum a nonexistent song while putting on his clothes. After that, 'More of Icha Icha Tac--.' He was already preparing to lie on his bed to continue his reading when a sound stopped his happy thought.

Knock, knock, knock. He kept denying to himself that the sound was coming from his door. "Kakashi-san."

'Now what?' He set his book on his shelf then headed for the door. "Hai?"

"Hokage-sama asked me to give you this, Kakashi-san," Izumo answered as he showed the package to Kakashi.

"And what might this be?" Kakashi grabbed the package and inspected it.

"I wasn't told of the content. Sorry. Ja Ne." Izumo left immediately after he said his farewell. He had more filing to do.

"Hn…" Kakashi closed the door and continued to inspect what was given to him.

It was soft. He continued to press around until he was finally convinced that it was soft all over. 'Wonder what this is?' He thought to himself. 'Well, there's only one way to find out.' He sat on his couch and tore the paper wrapping the package. He then grew numb. His eye was fixed on the content. Then he raised his right hand to grab a handful of his silver locks. He inhaled deeply, looking at the ceiling as he did this and blinked quickly.

"Oh Kami, she wasn't kidding." Again, he lowered his gaze and looked at the hated nurse's uniform and pouted. 'I won't wear this tomorrow. I won't!' He left the white uniform on his couch. He lied on his bed and read his favorite orange book.

* * *

The next day, lots of noises could be heard from the hospital entrance. There were squeals and happy voices of Kakashi's admirers. "OH KAMI-SAMA!!! Hatake-san! HERE! For three days! We'll see him!!!" "EEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP!!!" "I'm so excited!" "We'll see him everyday for three days!!!!!! WWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"

The nurses' squeals stopped when the furious Hokage, with Sakura, went out and shouted, "YOU! GET BACK TO YOUR DUTIES THIS INSTANT!"

"Calm down, Tsunade-shishou. It's too early to be fuming mad like that."

"WHERE IS THAT LAZY BASTARD?!?!?! Damn it!" shouted the Hokage, ignoring what Sakura said.

"OH! HOKAGE-SAMA! I'LL FIND HIM FOR YOU!" shouted one of the young female nurses. "No! I will." And the noise returned. The fifth shouted at them again to silence them. She then turned to Sakura. "You get him, since you're the only young medic who's not a fangirl."

"Hai."

Sakura first went to the tombstone Kakashi usually visits. Unfortunately, Kakashi wasn't there. She went to the training grounds but he was not there, too. She then headed for his apartment.

* * *

"Kakashi, what are you still doing here?" asked a very irate medic. Kakashi had her knocking, shouting and waiting for 30 minutes before he opened his door for her. His excuse was, "I was taking a bath when I heard you knock. I panicked because I didn't want to anger you. Because I hurried getting out of the shower, I tripped and was unconscious… for exactly 30 minutes." He said the last words with an eye crease.

"Good morning to you, too, Sakura-chan."

"I said, 'What are you still doing here!" repeated the pink-haired kunoichi. Her hands now fisted on her sides.

"Coffee? Tea? Buttered-bread?"

"Quit changing the topic and answer my damn question!"

"I don't want to go _there_."

"And why is that?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow, getting more annoyed at this old yet still stubborn man.

"I hate that place."

"Why are you so scared of hospitals anyway?"

"Hate is different from fear."

"Blah blah blah… Now come on." Sakura started pulling Kakashi by the arm to head for the hospital. But, he was too strong to just be moved like that. Sakura tried harder to pull him. He just stood there, poured coffee to his cup and drank.

"I said I don't want to go, and you can't make me."

"Grrr!" Sakura gave up and let go of his arm. She walked up close to him, hands on her hips, and slightly leaned to him. Her eyebrows were trying to meet eath other. "Stop acting like a child Kakashi! Tsunade-shishou's already mad."

"I already know she's crazy. This so called mission made me realize it."

"I meant ANGRY!!! GEEZ!" She rolled her eyes while wiping droplet of sweat on her forehead. Really, right now she'd rather handle toddlers than this man. 'Relax, Sakura. Ideas pop in when the mind is clear. Remember that.' Sakura then sighed. A signal, Kakashi thought, that she was about to change her approach on situations that make her lose her temper.

"What would make you go Kakashi?"

"Nothing."

"Sheesh." Sakura formed a familiar seal and disappeared leaving her trademark cherry blossom petals whenever she used teleportation justu. Kakashi was glad he won their expected morning argument and continued to read his Icha Icha.

After several minutes, Sakura appeared again.

"Nani? Again? I know I taught you never to give up but, Sakura, this case is different. Give up."

Sakura didn't speak. She just handed him a letter from the hokage.

_Lazy Bastard,_

_Today_

_Your pay: 0 yen_

_After 25 S-class missions_

_Your pay: 0.25 yen_

_After 100 S-class missions_

_Your pay: 1 yen_

_And so on…_

_It's either this or you go to this hospital this INSTANT!!!_

_Signed,_

_Godaime (5__th__) Hokage_

"Shit."

"Yup. And that means no more _new_ Icha Icha for you!"

"Alright. I'm going." Kakashi went for the door but was stopped by Sakura. "You're forgetting something."

"What?" he asked, silver eyebrow rose to his forehead protector.

"Your uniform." Sakura said while smiling. She held her medic skirt on the sides. "Your nurse's uniform. Tsunade-shishou told me to remind you to wear it. I was part of the mission after all."

"And if I don't wear that thing?"

"Your paycheck waves goodbye." Sakura answered while smiling sweetly. Enjoying Kakashi's reaction. He was pondering on whether to comply with the command of wearing the medic uniform. If he didn't, no more money to buy Icha Icha. If he did, he'd have money to buy Icha Icha.

"Tsk… Alright."

"Teehee! Good boy, Kashi-kun!"

"Hn…" Kakashi reached for the package, delivered by Izumo the other day, on his shelf and moved to the bathroom. He walked lazily while whispering, "When I find out who made these clothes I'm going to Raikiri him. Seriously."

After changing, he emerged from the bathroom with an irritated look. Sakura has never seen her sensei this irritated so she savored the moment and just stared at him.

"What?"

"Oh! Hehe… No-nothing, really. Just… You look great!" She was smiling widely when she said this. She tried hard to stifle her laugh. It was her first time seeing Kakashi clad in a light-colored uniform. He didn't look stupidly funny. It was just a rare sight. His irate face made it funnier. "I wish I could take a picture of you. Teehee! Don't worry. You look good!"

Kakashi didn't look like the harmful ninja he was. He looked gentler. Cleaner. White. Green. A bit funny because imagine him facing Zabuza or Akatsuki wearing that. They'd vomit their lungs out laughing at him. Kakashi wore scrubs. He had somewhat a white long sleeve under a green v-necked shirt. Kakashi felt a very slight, thinner than a hair strand relief when he found out he wouldn't be wearing an all white uniform. When he opened the package, it turned out that it was the long sleeve he saw. The colored other clothing were under it. 'So they still care for me after all,' he thought to himself a little while ago. His slacks were colored green also.

"I look stupid."

"Just be thankful Tsuande-shishou didn't forget the mask."

Yep. That was really relieving. The mask Kakashi wore now though was white, not blue.

"Alright let's get going." Kakashi formed the seals needed to teleport but was stopped but Sakura yet again. "Now what?"

"You didn't read the letter in you pocket, didn't you?" She said, once again, smiling. 'How many times have I seen smiles like that?' Kakashi asked himself. 'I guess more trouble for me.' Kakashi searched for a note in the side pockets of his slacks.

"Not there. In the pocket of your shirt."

"Why do you know this?" Kakashi asked as he searched and found the note.

"Teehee." That was all the answer he got.

"Tsk…" He opened the note.

_Kakashi,_

_Don't use your teleportation jutsu. I want you to walk from your apartment. to the hospital_

–_Tsunade_

"Nani?!?!?!" What if Asuma saw him? What if Genma saw him? Anko! Iruka! Kurenai! His two former soldiers! Heck! Most of all, GAI!!! "Shit!"

**

* * *

End of Chapter two.**

**A/N:** I'm getting pessimistic again. I hope I could finish this story whether it is hated or liked. Ja Ne! Please Review.


	3. Out in the Open

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. (Sniffle)

**A/N: **Thanks to those who reviewed and read this story. Here's chapter 3. Names of some characters are taken from a novel called The Sound of Waves.

* * *

**Temporary Nurse**

Out in the Open

* * *

"This is brutal. I really don't have to do this, do I?" Kakashi didn't really want to walk through Konoha's streets wearing his current outfit.

"Sorry but you really have to. Hokage's orders. You taught us to obey them right? That following orders is one of shinobi's duties?" Sakura giggled after answering. She really was having fun teasing him. Especially now, in his situation.

"Tsk… What happens if I don't?"

Sakura eyebrows furrowed. "I told you earlier, your paycheck will most probably fly away."

"Why is my paycheck allowed to fly and I'm only allowed to walk?"

"Why do you keep asking questions, Kakashi-sensei? You're just asked to walk! Not kill ten S-class criminals!" Kakashi's stubbornness is already getting on Sakura's nerves. 'Just one more question and I'm dragging you outta here!'

"She's asking me to humiliate myself."

"What! You do that all the time! WITH THOSE DAMN BOOKS OF YOURS! Now come on!"

Kakashi bent a little until he was eye-level with Sakura. "Hey. One," Kakashi raised his index finger, "leave my books alone. Two," His middle finger came next, "walking won't have any effect on the patients so why do I have to do it?" He stood straight and sneered afterwards.

"Alright that's it!" Sakura pulled her ex-sensei's arm to try dragging him out of his apartment. It was difficult because she was pulling a jounin stronger than her but she had no choice. The damn man just won't follow her. Unfortunately, Kakashi used his kawarimi technique so she ended up pulling a human-shaped piece of wood.

"AH! Kakashi-sensei, you're already late!"

"I won't walk. Not until I get something in return." Kakashi was now standing beside the door frame.

Sakura looked at him furiously, with her hands fisted on her sides and veins starting to pop out on her temples. Then…

"Hmph!" The pink-haired irate medic suddenly teleported to his bookshelf and grabbed a copy of Icha Icha. Kakashi realized what she was planning and started forming the same seals again but when he appeared near his shelf, the medic was gone. "Tsk…"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Now he knew where Sakura was. The voice came from outside. 'Shit! Now I have to go outside!' He stepped out of his apartment, walked toward the wood railings opposite his door and looked down. He saw Sakura looking up at him, while waving his precious book, standing at the center of the busy street filled with many people doing their everyday chores. "Now you'll get something! If you want this back," she shouted, "come down, Kaka-sensei!" Sakura was so mad a while ago but now she's smiling. She was proud of her plan to lure Kakashi out of his flat.

Kakashi tsked. Now he had no choice but to go down and let everyone see the dangerous Copy Nin in scrubs. His poor precious book was stolen. What kind of owner was he if he didn't take it back? "Hn…" He shrugged, "Alright, Sakura. You win." Kakashi sighed before forming the necessarily seals for teleporting. The next second, he was standing beside Sakura, with his hands in his slacks' side pockets. "Happy now?" Sakura just smiled again.

Kakashi tried to grab the book Sakura was holding but the medic moved her hands away. "What? I'm already down here, ain't I?"

"I'm not giving this to you yet." Sakura started marching toward the hospital.

Kakashi began walking too to catch up with her. "That's unfair."

"You might teleport back to your hiding place when I give it back at once." She hugged the book now to protect it from Kakashi's fast hands. "I'll give it to you when we get there."

"What's the difference? I might just teleport back like you said?"

"No you won't. Shishou's there already. Teehee!"

"Tsk…"

"Stop worrying, sensei. You look nice. Look! No one's even looking at you."

"Baah! I don't care what people think anyway."

"NNNNNAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIII????????????!!!!!!!!!"

Kakashi's visible eye widened when he heard the loud familiar voice. Only one man can be that loud. It was the number one hyperactive ninja in Konoha, Naruto. Kakashi glanced at Sakura and saw her smile. "Prove it," she said.

The Copy Nin looked for his ex-student while he and Sakura continued to saunter. Later, he saw something bright orange heading their way from his left.

When he was close enough, Naruto slapped his ex-sensei's upper arm. "Is that really you, Kakashi-sensei??? I can't believe it!"

Imitating Naruto's famous line, Kakashi replied, "Believe it."

"OOHH MMYY GGGGOOOOOOODDDDD!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Naruto's earsplitting laugh attracted people's attention. More and more people began looking at the trio. Many already noticed what was new with the usually Jounin uniform clad Copy Nin. Including an unnoticed fellow Jounin heading for the Headquarters.

* * *

"You guys won't believe what I just saw," announced Shinji as he passed through the entrance of HQ.

"Try me." Genma just returned from a mission and is finishing his report when Shinji arrived.

"Hehe… You asked for it. Hihi… Okay. I just saw Kakashi-san… hehe… wait I- I can't stop laughing. Haha!"

"Quit laughing and tell us already." Asuma got curious because of the jounin's laughter. 'What's so funny with One-eye? Hehe. Gotta hear this.'

"Hai! Share the joy of Youth!" Gai really wanted to know anything concerning his eternal rival.

Shinji tried his hardest to compose himself. The whole room kept quiet so they could hear clearly what he was going to say. The only sound heard was consecutive flicks of Asuma's almost empty lighter as he tried to light another cigarette. "I just saw Kakashi-san wearing a nurse's uniform! Haha!" Asuma's cancer stick dropped from his mouth.

The silence continued. Only Anko was able to break it. "Get outta here." She couldn't believe it. "It's true! Believe it! Go see for yourselves! HAHAHA!!!" The jounins looked at one another first, smiling. Then they hurriedly went out the door to see for themselves Hatake Kakashi's new look.

When they were outside, "Hey wait! We didn't ask him where he saw one-eye!" shouted Asuma. He now had a new cigarette sticking out his mouth. "Genma, get back there and ask him." They were so excited they forgot to inquire about that.

Genma jogged back to the Headquarters and looked for Shinji. "Hey. Where'd you see Mr. Nursy?"

"Oh! I'm not sure where he is now. I just saw him walking away from his apartment. He was with Sakura first then Naruto. I think they're going to the hospital."

"Hehe… Thanks pal!" Genma waved to Shinji signaling his departure and went back to the Jounin group outside.

"Where?" asked Anko, excitement clear in her voice.

"He said he's not sure where they are now but he saw him walking away from his apartment. Guess where he's going?" Genma wiggled his eyebrows while he asked.

"With an outfit like that? To the hospital, maybe," guessed Kurenai.

"Right!"

"Let's go to his apartment first then we'll search from there!" ordered Asuma.

"Hai!" the jounin chorused as if what they were doing was an actual mission.

"Oh! I can't wait to see my hip eternal rival!" shouted Gai while rushing to Kakashi's apartment with the group.

"For the first time, Greeny, I agree with ya!" said Anko.

* * *

"Oh! So that's why! Geez, Sensei, I'm glad granny doesn't give me missions like that. Bastard would tease me to death!"

"Hn…"

"Naruto. I suggest you keep your voice down. Kaka-sensei does not want to attract attention."

Kakashi looked at the ground they were walking on. "I told you I don't care what others think."

"See, Sakura-chan! Besides, even if I don't speak, he still attracts attention! It's not everyday you see some old man like him wearing scrubs. Oh look! His friends are already heading this way!"

That made Kakashi look up. "Nani?"

"ASUMA-SENSEI! GAI-SENSEI! OVER HERE!" Naruto waved at the Jounin so they could see him.

"Naruto, shut up!" Sakura whispered but she couldn't prevent her sensei's friends from coming towards them. She knew Kakashi would get a lot of jibes.

"Shit!" Kakashi cursed again. 'Of all the days for them to be not on a mission, why does it have to be today?' When Kakashi's fellow jounins saw Naruto's beckoning hands, they went to him.

"Hohohoho! Kakashi, what the hell happened to you?" Asuma taunted first.

"Would you look at that!" said Kurenai.

"Hi Mr. Nursy Nurse!" greeted Genma.

"He looks like Gai's subordinate! HAHAhAHA!" Anko couldn't hold her laughter.

"My rival, if you want more green clothes I'd gladly give you some!" This won the most hated greeting award.

Kakashi hid his fisted hands in his pocket so his anger won't show as he continued to walk. His twitching eyebrows betrayed him though. Sakura couldn't help but chuckle and Naruto laughed boisterously at their sensei's friends. They really like teasing Kakashi. The other jounin accompanied the Copy Nin, Sakura and the Kyuubi container so the taunting didn't stop until they were at the hospital. The jounin group and Naruto decided to leave when they saw the waiting Hokage.

"Alright. G'bye sensei! You're obviously late! Goodluck with granny!"

"I heard that you brat!" shouted Tsunade. This scared Naruto so he waved his final goodbye and went his own way.

"See ya, Nursy!" The others left too.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and sighed. 'Thank goodness they're gone.'

"Ohayou, Hatake. You're late!" welcomed the Godaime.

"Gomen, Tsunade-sama," interrupted Sakura, "we met some friends along the way and-"

Tsunade raised her hand to halt Sakura's explanation. "No need to tell me. From what I saw when you two arrived I think I know what happened."

"Oh."

"Attend to your duties now, Sakura. Thanks for fetching him for me." Sakura did just that and so Kakashi was left with the Hokage. Tsunade looked at Kakashi and gave him a folder.

"I'll forgive your late arrival today but promise me this won't happen tomorrow."

Kakashi ignored what the Godaime said and read the contents of the folder. "Hatsue," he said.

"Yes, that's your patient's name. Her nurse is ill so you're her substitute. You are to take care of Hatsue for three days," ordered Tsunade.

"My … patient?" Kakashi wasn't used to the term. He was used to the words target, client, contact, etc. but not patient.

Tsunade seemed to read his mind. "You'll get the hang of it. Now go to room 219. Shizune's in there. She'll guide you for today on this mission. Ja Ne."

* * *

A/N: Hope you review. 


End file.
